


Flowers

by DinoDoodles (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chapters are short, Doesn’t follow the original plot that much, Draco is a Death Eater, Ginny has to come to terms with her sexuality, Hermione is an exhausted lesbian, Multi, Pining, Swearing, bisexual Ginny, only for some of it, pansexual luna, ron is an overprotective brother, slowburn, so does Harry and Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DinoDoodles
Summary: Ginny and Dean have just broken up and Harry has found out Draco is a death eater. Harry tries to help Draco be a better person and Luna helps Ginny with her break up.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun because I’m insanely bored. :)

Ginny was sobbing, a box of tissues next to her, in the library. She was trying not to be too loud, so as to not draw Miss. Pince over to her, or anyone else for that matter. Dean had broken up with her mere hours before, while she had seen it coming and thought it was for the best, she couldn’t help but cry. It had been a good few months after all and-  
“Hey Ginny, are you alright?” A soft voice from behind her said.  
“I’m fine.” Ginny tried her best to say it with as much joy as possible but it still came out as a half sob.  
“I can tell your not, you’ve never been too great at hiding your emotions, you know.”  
Luna sat in the chair beside her, placing a box of chocolate on the table. Luna opened the box and the scent floated out, smelling of about a billion different delicious things. Ginny looked uncertainty at Luna.  
“Have one, I brought them on our last trip to Hogsmeade and it look like you need them more then me.”  
Ginny smiled and took one with a strawberry filling. It was divine and soon after Ginny was soon reaching for another one. It almost made the thoughts of Dean go away. Almost.   
“Do you want to talk about it?” Luna said gently.  
Ginny told Luna everything she was feeling, and by the time she was done, she had eaten all of the chocolate, even the horrible coconut ones.  
Luna seemed to ponder this information for a bit before saying,”It seems like it was for the best that the two of you broke up,” Luna paused for a second,”You did seem to argue a lot.”  
“Yeah, I guess we did.” 

A shadow seemed to cast over Ginny and she looked up to see Miss. Pince looking at the box of chocolates as if it were a pile of litter.  
“That box should not be in here, I don’t care that it’s empty, and it better have been that way when you two came in here, otherwise there shall be dire consequences. Now get out, the library is closing in five minutes.”  
The two girls packed up their things and headed for the exit. Ginny stopped Luna before she could head in the opposite direction to her dormitory.  
“Thank you for listening to me, I needed that.”  
“I’m always here for you and you don’t need to say thank you.”  
Ginny hugged Luna and went on her merry way to Gryffindor tower, feeling as though a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Luna headed up to her dorm, thoughts spiralling. Ginny and Dean had broken up. Luna had been waiting for this for some while. Not only because she had a small crush on Ginny but because Dean just wasn’t right for her. Every time they were together they argued. Luna couldn’t remember when they’d ever looked happy together. How Ginny hadn’t seen this’s happening from the start, Luna had no idea.  
This did complicate the small, inconsequential crush that Luna had. Ginny was now single and that meant Luna could maybe flirt, just a little, harmless amount. Maybe that would get rid of the small crush?  
“Ow!” Luna had walked right into the Ravenclaw door.  
“I am a mother’s child and a father’s child but nobody’s son. What am I?” Asked the door.  
“Someone’s child.”  
The door swung open and the Ravenclaw dormitory was revealed. The smell of old books and inks filled the air, and Luna walked in. Books lay scattered everywhere, along with paper. Students were sitting anywhere they could, even though no exams were coming up, they all seemed to be deep in thought. Luna glanced at a paper a first year was reading, it had the title Aristotle. It must be philosophy night, Luna thought. There was no sound apart from her footsteps as she made her way to her bedroom and the flicking of pages and scribbling of pen.  
For Luna it would be another ordinary night, wondering what her feelings meant and reading The Quibbler.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
“So, do you have your eye on someone?” Ron asked.  
“No, it’s been two days and I thought you hated me dating.” Ginny quipped.  
“I just want to be prepared next time, make sure they’re an alright person, don’t have a criminal record.”  
“Sure, you’ll probably interrogate them for a whole day and stare at them menacingly all the time I’m dating them.”  
Hermione and Harry laughed, knowing Ron would do exactly that. Ginny was in Gryffindor tower. The crackling flames the only other sound. No one else was in the Common room. It was nice not having everyone around her. They’d all surround her asking questions that Ginny didn’t want to answer about her breakup. Luna had made her feel better about it and given her chocolate, and how could you not feel great after that?  
The laughter died down and Ginny focused again on the conversation.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Everyone was asleep, but Harry lay awake thinking. Draco ha did once again disappeared at the same exact place he did always. Harry sighed. Then started to fold the map back up when it clicked. Draco disappeared at the corridor where the Room Of Requirement was, never anywhere else. Hermione had said last year that it wouldn’t show up. Harry hastily got dressed and headed for the Room of Requirement to confront Draco.


	2. Have you ever seen your enemy cry? That shit’s awkward.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry have a talk. Luna gets incredibly confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this one’s kinda short. Hope you enjoy. :)

Harry walked down the empty corridor in his invisibility cloak, quiet as a mouse. He past countless portraits most asleep, a few drinking and belting limericks. The suits of armour seemed to stare at Harry as if they knew he was there. As Harry turned the corner, he nearly bashed into Filch, but moved just in time. His feet made a squeaking sound. This is it, Harry thought, Filch would sniff him out and drag him into Dumbledore’s office, to be given detention for a month. Filch paused. He surveyed the area. After five minutes of Harry barely breathing, Filch made his way down the corridor. Harry continued.  
He came to a halt, right outside the Room of Requirement. Harry realised he had no way of knowing how Draco was using the Room. 

“Well there’s can’t be that many variations.” Harry muttered under his breath.  
Turns out, there were hundreds. With everyone Harry’s fist clenched more, his knuckles white by the time he decided he could probably just wait for Draco to come out. Harry sat down and started to come up with theories. Could Malfoy be using it as a secret lab? Or maybe he was building a super weapon for the Death-eaters? This went on for some time, each one more ridiculous than the last.

At last Draco appeared, and Harry had to scrap the idea that Draco was secretly big foot. Draco walked at a brisk pace that Harry could barely match. They turned corners sharply, ran up staircases until they were at the top of the astronomy tower. And that is when Harry noticed Draco was crying. Well shit, Harry thought. There are multiple things you can do when someone is crying, but when that person is someone you’ve despised for most of your life, it’s quite awkward. Harry stood there, dumbfounded for a full minute before deciding to put his hands on Draco’s shoulders, hoping to comfort him. Draco screamed, because when you think you’re alone in a tower and something touches you, you wouldn’t be the epitome of calm. Draco looked around wildly, but Harry still had his cloak on. Fuck, thought Harry. Harry removed his cloak, keeping on hand on Draco’s shoulder. Draco screamed again.

After calming Draco down, Harry went back into awkwardly comforting Draco, who’s till had tears in his eyes. This time Draco didn’t scream, which Harry took as a good sign.

“What do you think you’re doing, Potter?” 

“Well you were crying and sort of still are and I didn’t know what to-“

“I don’t need your pity.”

“I’m not pitying you, I am offering my help.”

“Why?” Draco asked, suspicious of Harry.

“You’re clearly upset and I wanted to see if I could cheer you up.”

“And how would you do that?”

“Well, I, um-“

“Exactly.”

Draco made to walk off, but Harry grabbed his arm, spinning him around to look at Harry.

“Just let me help you.”

Draco freed himself, muttered something about a stubborn prick, and walked off.

Harry was a stubborn prick and that is why, after lessons the next day, he walked up to a solitary Draco and demanded answers. “Scared.” Draco sneered. “Just talk to me, I can’t promise I’ll be able to help but-“ “Give me your honest answer as to why you want to ‘help’ me so much and then I’ll think about it.” Draco stormed off, leaving Harry incredibly confused. Harry didn’t know the answer to Draco’s question, or any question at the moment, all he could think about was how the light through the stained window made Draco’s hair look magical, and his jaw even more defined than usually and how he looked-  
Well shit, thought Harry. A recurring thought for him. Harry may have a crush on Draco, something you shouldn’t have on someone you don’t particularly like personality wise. Stupid lighting, was the last thought Harry had before going to find Hermione to get answers.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Luna walked to her next class completely content. She was practically dancing. Today would be a good day, Luna thought, because I don’t have to see Ginny at all and be confused and-

Fuck, Ginny Weasley would be at her next class. Today was Wednesday, not Thursday. Luna stopped in her tracks. Maybe if Luna avoided her? But that wouldn’t work, they sat next to each other in every lesson they could. Maybe faking sick and heading for the infirmary? That would only work for about ten minutes. 

Luna had never had these feelings before. They were complicated, weird, and not what she had been taught at all. She used to think crushes were great, you could meet a young heir fall in love and own a castle. But this was not that at all, sure all the castle and crap was sort of true, but Ginny could never like her. Ginny had never shown interest in girls. Then again, neither had Luna in front of Ginny. Maybe Luna would have her happy ending.

Sitting down and taking out her wand, Luna prepared to see Ginny. Usually she wasn’t that nervous, but knowing that it was a crush...it just made things complicated. Feelings were complicated. Why did she have to have them? She’d much prefer to live a life out in the woods, feeding the local thestrals, baking bread and-

There she was. Ginny and her shiny, red hair and brilliant chocolate eyes. Luna had to stifle a sigh. Damn, she was beautiful. And she’d never like her the way she liked her. Shut up, brain, thought Luna. This is quite hard to do, as you can imagine, so instead Luna decided to concentrate as hard as she could on charms. The only problem was that charms was so much more boring than a conversation with Ginny was. She must have felt the same, as mere seconds later, Ginny started a conversation about quidditch. Luna could listen to that soft voice all day, it was like music, soft and sweet and beautiful and...and Luna needed to focus on the conversation. Luna silently scolded herself.

“So are you going to go to the quidditch match?” Ginny asked.

“Maybe who’s playing?”

“Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.”

Luna had seen Ginny in her quidditch uniform before, but she just knew it would make her fall even harder. But she needed to support her best friend, and maybe she wouldn’t fall too hard.

“Yeah, I’ll be there.” Luna said.

“Great! I can’t wait for you to see me in my new kit.” Ginny rambled on about how much better it was, but Luna could only think about how deep in shit she was. Maybe Hermione could help her with this. 

After lessons ended Luna sought out Hermione, finding her in the library, Harry next to her. Harry opened his mouth to talk, but saw Luna there and abruptly stopped.

“Don’t tell me,” Hermione drawled, “You need help figuring out how you feel about a person, who is the same gender as you?”

Instead of answering, Luna sat down.


	3. Feelings are terrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gives advice and everyone decides to go on a picnic.

At the table, there was silence. The library was filled with students and yet you could hear each page turn. For a conversation like this they’d have to go elsewhere. Hermione was the first to get up, her coffee in hand, the two others got up soon after and followed her out.

They went to the lake, serene and nearly empty at this time of day. The sun gilded the surface of the lake, usually dark Andy mysterious. The trees waved and the waves waved back. The wind gently passed by and the crickets whispered to each other as the trio walked by. The aroma of wildflowers filled the air, so much so you could practically taste it.

“So,” Hermione said, “You two both come to me in a hurry with a look of urgency. Now I think I might know what’s happened, but I could be wrong. Why don’t you go first, Harry?”

Harry took a deep breath and started to think. He had to choose his words carefully otherwise his words would spill like ink over paper. 

“I think I have a crush on Malfoy.” 

“What about you, Luna?”

“I might have a small crush on Ginny.”

Bullshit, thought Hermione, there’s no way it could be a small crush if she’d come to Hermione for help. She didn’t say that, instead she thought what advice she could give them. Obviously this was their first crush on the same gender. Luna was practically head over heels in love and Harry... he was incredibly confused. It made sense why, he and Draco had never gotten along well and now he was seeing him in a new light. And there was the fact that Malfoy could be a death eater.

“You should both get to know your crushes more, maybe you’ll find out they’re a worse person then you originally though and not like them anymore.”

“But you’re friends with Ginny, you know she’s a good person.” 

Shit. That was true. Hermione thought about this for awhile. 

“Ok. New idea,”Hermione said, getting slightly impatient,” Harry gets to know Malfoy and Luna avoids Ginny as much as she possibly can.”

Both agreed to do this and went their separate ways. Hermione couldn’t wait to see how this unfolded.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
As much as Hermione had helped him, Harry still had no idea what he was. He like girls and boys. He lived in a pretty closed off household and had only hear of being gay or straight. He guessed that there had to be some sort of middle ground and he was one of those. He’d have to look into it, but for now-

Whelp, I found him, thought Harry, just not in the way he’d hoped. Harry had bashed right into Malfoy, coming around a corner. A cage with a bird in it had clattered to the floor and Malfoy next to it. 

“Here, take my hand,” Harry offered.

Malfoy pointedly ignored it and carried on, bird cage in his arms. Harry had to act now or talk to him in potions, which would be way more difficult.

“Hey, where are you going with that bird?”

“None of your business, Potter. Now piss off.”

Ok, he wasn’t in a mood for talking. Harry just had to think about something other then how soft Malfoy’s hair looked and how he wanted to touch it.

“I’m going with you.”

“To hell you are.”

This caused a chase between the two of them. To anyone that didn’t know how Harry felt this would be incredibly weird. To people that did know how Harry felt... it would still look weird.

“Slow down,” Harry panted,”I just want... to get to...know...you.”

Instead of replying, Malfoy merely flipped his him off. 

They arrived at the Room of Requirement, both panting heavily. Harry had a stitch. They took a minute to regain their breath. 

“I just want to help.” Harry repeated, for the thousandth time.

“You can’t, so fuck off.”

“Have a picnic with me.” Harry said, as if this was completely ordinary to ask a person that you hate and like at the same time.

“What?” Said Draco, completely bewildered.

“It’s a yes or no.”

“Will it get you to fuck off?”

“Yes.”

“Fine then, after the quidditch match tomorrow.”

“See you there.” Harry walked off.

He’d done it. He’d invited Draco somewhere and he’d accepted.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Luna had to go to that stupid fucking quidditch game. And had two lessons with Ginny. Where she sat next to her. Today would be a disaster. Hermione told her to avoid Ginny but that was near impossible. She didn’t know what her sexuality was. On top of all that, her homework was starting to pile. Today would be slow and gruelling.

The first two lessons were fine. No Ginny, no problem. Then there was third. Third had Ginny in it. Ginny who was now over her breakup, and looked at her with concern. Concern because Luna had been avoiding her. That look was torture. Especially with the lighting in the room making her hair shine and her perfume was so nice. Luna had started to hate it. Ginny would never like her so why keep torturing herself like this? Luna just wanted to scream in the forest, as everyone wants to from time to time.

“Everything alright?” Ginny asked,”You look troubled.”

Luna couldn’t tell her, not yet,”I’m fine.”

“It just seems like you’re avoiding me and I don’t know what I did.”

“I’m not avoiding you and you haven’t done anything wrong.” Apart from the fact that you’re ridiculously perfect.

“How about we hang out after the quidditch game? I’ll bring the drinks and you can bring the food. Like we usually do.”

Now Luna really didn’t know what to do. A picnic. With the person she liked. “Ok, are you sure you won’t want to celebrate?”

“We might not win and I’d rather be with you anyway.”

Luna’s heart skipped a beat. That sounded awfully romantic. It couldn’t be though. Luna’s mind was just messing with her. “Sure, I’ll bake brownies.”

The final lesson was with Ginny and it was amazing. She had her best friend back, even if she had an unrequited love for her, it was nice. Maybe she could still be friends with Ginny even with the crush.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Draco couldn’t believe he had agreed to a picnic with Harry Potter. It seemed ridiculous. Stupid. Preposterous, even. Especially because Potter was looking at him funny. As if he really cared. As if he was serious about being friends with him. Draco had had friends before but none that cared about him, the actual him, not his money or family, but him. Maybe Potter as a friend wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe he’d get him out of the mess his in. Or about to be in. Draco hadn’t had the dark mark yet. He didn’t want it either. He was only doing this for his mother. His mother who cared and gave him a look similar to Harry’s.

The quidditch game had been alright. Seeing Harry in his kit wasn’t anything new and Gryffindor had obviously won. They always won. Not that Draco was bitter. He was beyond bitter, bordering on pure hatred for the Gryffindor team. Stupid Potter, showing off on his broomstick with the golden snitch. Stupid Potter with his windswept hair. Stupid Potter looking like that, all handsome. He had no right.

He must’ve grumbled it to himself as Crabbe looked at him weird, almost as if Ed called Potter handsome. Which he had...but that was beside the point.

“What’re you looking at me like that for?”

“Nothin’.” Replied Crabbe.

He found Potter after the match surrounded by Gryffindor house. The amount of red was astounding. They couldn’t of picked a more obnoxious colour for the most obnoxious house.

“Ready for our picnic?” Asked Harry, grinning broadly.

“Of course.”

Harry looked at Hermione, then he was walking towards Draco his arm out as if expecting Draco to hold it. Draco did, of course, it would be rude not to. An added bonus was that his arms were firm. 

They found a nice spot in the grass and settled down. Other people had also decided to go for a picnic and the air was full of idle chatter. Potter laid down a blanket and they sat on it. The blanket was soft and so was the grass under Draco’s bare feet. An occasional gust of wind disturbed the blanket. The sun warmed the back of their necks. Food appeared not soon after and Harry got out the food. There were pears, apples, sausage rolls and even more delicious food. The smell of food was intoxicating. 

They talked for hours. At first it was awkward, Potter tried too hard to impress him and Draco tried too hard to appear cold and heartless. Potter seemed to see right through it. After that it was smooth sailing. In no time at all it was dark and only a few people remained in the fields. Neither wanted to leave. 

“I.. I don’t want to leave here and go back inside.” Draco said.

“Me neither,” replied Harry. He appeared to think for awhile then said,”Does this mean we’re friends now and that you’ll let me help you?”

Draco thought for a minute. He did enjoy Potter’s company, maybe a bit too much. And he really wanted this friendship to happen. A voice in the back of his head laughed. Or at the fact that he wanted to be friends with Harry, but that he wouldn’t admit he wanted to be slightly more than friends.

“I guess we can be friends, as long as we keep having picnics. But I don’t think you’ll be able to help me.”

“Why not?”

Draco explained his predicament. Harry seemed to contemplate this for quite awhile before saying,”You and your mother could live at the Weasley’s house.”

“Will it keep us safe from him?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, I’ll send an owl to my mother. I guess you’ll tell the Weasleys the news.”

“Of course.”

It became silent again. Harry started to get up. Draco copied him. They looked at each other. 

“Erm...it’s really dark we should get going,”Harry murmured, looking at the ground.

“Suppose we should,”said Draco in an equal tone.

They went back to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ginny and Luna’s picnic will be in the next chapter.


End file.
